


Attraction

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frist Kiss, Miscommunication, sceret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Requested one shot  - Dean x Reader  -Could you do a one shot where the reader has feelings for Dean but never acts on it so Dean gets a new girlfriend and she starts to hang around the bunker. The reader starts to notice some strange behavior from the girl like longing stares, lingering touches, and winks that the girlfriend gives her. The reader thinks nothing of it at first until one day the girlfriend gets a little too handsey with her and she realizes that she never really wanted Dean she wanted her! End it however you please;)





	Attraction

" Can you set one more place at the table for dinner tonight  " Dean asked . You turned around  from the stove  where you were in the middle of cooking dinner since it was your turn that night.   
    "Who is coming ?"  Cas ?" you asked hoping that was who it was.. " No I invited   Mallory over .." Dean said  "I figure afterwards we can make it a movie night. " he said 

  " Is that ok ?" he asked and you managed a quick nod before turning back to the stove.  It wasnt ok   so far from ok  but you couldnt let him know that  . Because that would mean admitting that you have feelings for him.  Because you were positive that he would  never see you  as anything other than a friend you kept your mouth closed.

 But it was hard to keep quiet when he keep flaunting Mallory in front of you .  You knew he wasnt doing it to hurt you because he didnt know but every time she came around you became super uncomfortable.

  Mallory was  super sweet with blond hair and blue eyes  . She had met Dean at a local bar and the two of them seem to hit off.  She was very friendly and you honestly couldnt  say there was anything wrong with her except  when  you  think about  the fact she  can  kiss Dean anytime  she wanted .

    It wasnt far to either Dean or her  to treat her differently because of that .So you put  on a front and smiled  pretending you were happy for them.   While inside it was killing you.   
  ********************************************

  "Y/n  Dean tells me you made dinner tonight  "Mallory said grinning  at you from across the dinner table.   "It really delicious  You might have  to give me a few lessons   "  she said

  You smiled .." sure if you want to .. I mean  it pretty easy to make Chicken and rice  " you replied..  "She is right though "Dean said looking at you with a soft smile..  " You are a very good cook" he said.  
    You felt your cheeks heat up and you were sure they were red as well. "Thanks " you mumbled and stood up and started to collect the empty dishes " You guys   go pick out a movie  "  you said   and walked into the kitchen

    You stood at the sink  filling it with water to rinse off the dishes  . You tried hard to ignore the giggling and laughter  in the other room.   You were so lost in your thought that you didn't hear anyone come in until plates were being sat down  in the sink.

    You looked over and was startled to see Mallory  standing there . She smiled softly  "I thought I would help you "  she said.. " I left Dean and Sam arguing over  what movie we are watching " she said  you chuckled

  " I think I have this covered but if you want to get coffee started Dean  usually likes to drink coffee  while he watching a movie " you replied   she nodded and got to work.

 You turned  back to the sink  and started rinsing off plates  before you slip them into the dishwasher.  When you  turned around  you stop short when you realize how close Mallory was .  
  " Would  you like some coffee  ?" she asked  ..you scrambled to think of an answer.. " uh.no thanks I am more of a tea drinker in the evenings  "  you replied 

 She nodded but not step away  in fact she seem to be moving closer . You started to panic. Not sure what to do at this point.

  You felt yourself  jump when  you felt her hands land lightly on your arms.  The way she was staring at you  was giving you an weird feeling.  
  You tried to say something to break the weird mood that was surrounding  the both of you.  But before you could speak she was suddenly even closer and her mouth was on yours.

 You reached back grabbing the counter  for dear life. Finally she pulled back eyes bright and a smile on her face. But before she could say anything  Dean was calling her back into the other room.  
 She gave you a wink and slid out of the room. You dropped to the nearest chair  before you legs could give out completely. Your mind was racing.  What was that all about  ?"

    What did this mean ? You were so confused and weren't sure what to do next/ "Y/N come on the movie about to start "  Dean yelled again.  "Coming " you replied and jumped back to your feet .  
    You hurried and grab Dean's coffee and hurried to join the others .

******************************************  
  You slept horrible that night tossing and turning  going over the events  in the kitchen.  You  weren't sure what to do still.. Should you say something to her .. To Dean?  
     Maybe you should stay quite.. Maybe it was just  a joke . You sigh and rolled out of bed finally giving up on sleep.  You dressed and headed for the kitchen to began the coffee and some breakfast

  You were surprised to find Dean already up and hunched over a cup of his own at the kitchen table.  "Morning "  you mumbled heading towards the  coffee pot trying to avoid looking directly at him.   
 " Hey you're up early  " he said "couldn't sleep  " you replied .  He sigh " yeah me too  I gave up about an hour ago " he said  You turned around with the cup at your lips taking a sip before you spoke 

  " Are you hungry I can fix some eggs and bacon for you" you offered. Dean graced you with one of those smiles that had your heart racing in your chest.

  " Let me cook " he said standing up" You cook last night  " he said   You grinned "We could always wake Sam up and make him cook" you suggested earning a laugh out of Dean  
    " Trust me  you don't want to wake him up  plus his cooking leaves a lot to be desired. " Dean replied.  You giggled .."Alright how about we both cook and makes him do the dishes " you said

  Dean grinned  "Perfect " he replied and the two of you began to work,  
    For a little while it was nice just the two of you working together in perfect rhythm.  Laughing at little stories the other told. You  were very thankful for little  moments like this with Dean.  
  But then he had to go and mess it up  You were just finishing brewing some more coffee  when he spoke up   "Mallory seems to like you a lot " he said and you about dropped the pot .

  "OH really " you said setting the pot on the table.  " yeah she mention it to me  before she left last night "  she grew up with nothing but brothers so I think she likes having a girl to hang out with. " he said   
  You felt like there was a huge rock in the pit of your stomach as you remember last night . You wanted to say something but you didn't want to hurt Dean . He seemed to really  like Mallory . 

  "Oh ..well she is really nice  " you managed to say  when you looked up  you found he was staring at you.  You couldn't really read the look on his face.  But he looked down  quickly.  
    He nodded and quickly went back to fixing the table  you watched him for a moment and before you could really think or stop yourself.  You were speaking out.

  " Mallory kissed me  last night " you blurted out  then gasp  completely horrified . You watched as Dean turned around slowly  eyes wide looking at you. 

 "What?" he said managing to speak..  You scrambled to come up with an explanation .  " I mean.. We were in here last night cleaning up and I honestly don't know what happen.  I turned around and she was just there. " you said

  " I didn't kiss her back.. I mean  she nice and all but I don't .. I mean I am not interested in her " you said " I just thought you should know .. " you said and because he still wasn't saying anything  you became more fluster .

  "I am going to go get Sam up " you mummer and hurried out of the room  red in the face.  
*********************************  
 For the rest of the day Dean was quieter than normal. You  didn't push it on him or try to bring up the conversation from the kitchen  but you knew that was what was on his mind.   
 You wished that you had kept your mouth shut  it would have made things much easier  on everyone. Now you felt awkward around Dean and  you absolutely hated that .

    " I am going out  " Dean announced  shortly after dinner.  You looked up from your computer from the table in the study.. " You ..uh going out with Mallory " you asked.

    He nodded slipping on a jacket.  " we are going to a movie " he said   you nodded and looked away " Have fun" you said  softly..  You heard him sigh and  you were aware that it took him a moment to finally move and leave the room.

  You closed your laptop and gave up trying to  look for any cases . What if Dean brought  up the kiss to Mallory tonight ? Would they both laugh over it  .. Would Dean get mad..?  
  He hadn't had much of a reaction  this morning . Maybe he was mad at you  he did seem  rather cool towards you the whole day .  You closed your eyes  fighting back tears.

  What if he didn't want to be your friend anymore.  What if he believed you were trying to steal  his girlfriend . All these thoughts  raced through your mind until it gave you a headache.  
    You declined a invitation from Sam for a movie in the living room claiming  you were tried and disappeared into your bedroom.  You changed clothes and crawled into bed turning off the  light. 

  You just laid there  in the dark  your thoughts kept getting darker and darker. You try hard not to cry but the tears slip  out .  So you allowed yourself  to let it out a little.   
  You figured that if you get it all out now you would be fine the next time you see Dean. Hoping to move on from this.   You weren't totally sure   how you were going to act around Mallory next time you saw her.  But you would cross that bridge when  you came to it. 

    You must have drifted off after your crying spell because next thing you knew you were  blinking away aware of another person in your room.  "What ?" you shifted and looked around .

  Your heart racing when you met Dean heavy gaze..  He was sitting on the edge of your bed  just staring at you  .. "Dean ?"  what going on ?" you asked sleepily as you sat up brushing hair out of your face.  
 He sigh and straighten up  a little " I am sorry I should let you sleep " he said as he started to get up . You reached out and touched his arm to stop him.  " No it ok " you said 

  He paused but then settled back down " what wrong ?" you asked reaching over and turning on the light . You noticed your clock was saying it was 2 in the morning.  

  " I asked Mallory about what you told me  "  he said . "Oh" was all you managed to get out.   He continued  " she admitted that she did kiss you "  he said ..  " did she tell  you why ?"   you asked  curious .   
  " she attracted to you "   he replied leaving you  shock .  " Oh my  " you said  not sure how to respond.  " well I am flatter really   and very surprised " you added  

 " But I am  not .. I mean I am not.. "  you fumbled  causing him to chuckle.  " Yeah I get it and so does she  " he said  " I kind of explained it to her  and she  feels bad  but understand " he said,   
    you nodded relieved  but you looked at him "What about the two of you ?"  you asked   Dean shook his head   "We decided to just be friends   considering " he replied 

 You frown .. " I am sorry .. " you said.  "  I knew you liked her  " you said.   He shook his head.. " I did but not in the way I should have " he replied.  " it  kind of funny  if you think  about it  " he said   
    "What is funny ?" you asked  "That we are both attracted to the same person " he  said  . At first what he said didn't  sink in at first .  Then   "What.. Who  ?" you asked

 He chuckled and he seemed to have gotten  closer  " You of course "  he replied   You could only stare at him.. Trying to understand what he had just admitted to.   
    " You mean.. You like me  ?" you stammered  he grinned  " yeah I do "  he said  giving  you a look  " You though I didn't  ?"  he asked and you just shrugged  not looking at him. 

    " You never acted like you did  " you said  your heart in your throat as he  brought a hand up underneath your chin to make you lift your head  to look at him. 

  " Just because I acted like I wasn't looking  didn't mean  I wasn't  and just because I acted like I wasn't wanting  doesn't mean I don't want. "  he replied  inching his face closer to yours.  
    You could barely breath  "Because believe me  I want .. " he said " I want you  " he said again right before his mouth came down on yours.

    It  was  so much more than you expected or even imagined.  You found yourself  melting into the kiss. Reaching out to grab  a hand full of his shirt  .. A warm hand sliding up  your leg cause heat to exploded inside you  warming you all over

You moaned a little when his lips strayed from yours and  made their way down your jaw and to your ear where he nibbled   . He pulled you closer as he brought his mouth back up to yours..   
  "Is this ok ?" he asked in between kisses  .  You clung onto him even tighter " god yes  " you replied as you pressed forward for another kiss.  You felt him chuckle as he slowly pushed you back onto your bed .


End file.
